


gambit

by obscene_pop



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kenny is not actively involved in this fic but he is.. a factor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, offscreen Kenny Omega, set after they started doing trios matches together but before the official formation of the Elite, so he's tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscene_pop/pseuds/obscene_pop
Summary: Shared hotel rooms are a blessing Nick is never going to take for granted.In their time together, he’s come to love every aspect of them: the paper-thin walls in towns like these, the enclosed spaces, single beds already too close together when they arrive and left shoved into makeshift doubles for the cleaning staff to puzzle over. All of it is laced with the memories of a thousand nights like this.





	gambit

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into wrestling fic and somehow it's.. This. thank you so much to teagreens and xcuubei for cheerleading for me <3
> 
> fair warning: this is extremely, explicitly incest. we _really_ getting into it lads  
> also you can pry the headcanon that the bucks curse and blaspheme in the bedroom from my cold dead hands

Shared hotel rooms are a blessing Nick is never going to take for granted. 

In their time together, he’s come to love every part of them: the paper-thin walls in towns like these, the enclosed spaces, single beds already too close together when they arrive and left shoved into makeshift doubles for the cleaning staff to puzzle over. All of it is laced with the memories of a thousand nights like this.

Matt’s on his knees on the cheap hotel carpet, his fingers digging into Nick’s thighs, all dark eyes and messy hair, still bathed in sweat from the match tonight. He leans in close, mouthing at the outline of Nick’s cock through his ring gear, and Nick has to stifle a moan with the heel of his hand. 

Matt pauses, pulls away a little, reaches up to pry Nick’s hand away from his mouth.

“You sure about that?” Nick asks with a breathless laugh.

“Yeah,” Matt presses his face into Nick’s inner thigh. The low vibration of his voice is murder, and by the quirk of his lips he knows it. “I wanna hear you.”

“Kenny’s right next door.”

“Then we’ll just have to be careful. You can handle that, right?”

Those words are a dare Nick never says no to. “‘Course.” 

“Good.” Matt smiles his sharpest, most dangerous smile. “Tell me what you want, babe.”

Nick reaches down to brush Matt’s hair out of his face, gathering it gently at the nape of his neck. Then he twists it around his fingers, using his grip to guide Matt up until they’re face to face. He presses their foreheads together. Matt looks debauched already, meeting Nick’s eyes through his lashes, his pupils blown. “I want your mouth on my cock, Matt,” Nick breathes, as quiet as he can. “Does that sound good?”

Matt arches forward in answer, chasing Nick’s lips for a biting kiss. He tastes of salt and iron and, underneath, the chewing gum he’d spit out in an empty hallway back at the venue before pressing Nick up against the wall and licking deep into his mouth.

“Good,” Nick murmurs as they break apart. Trailing his lips, his teeth, down to the base of Matt’s neck, he presses a kiss to the hollow of his brother’s throat, then the ghost of a bite, teeth scraping sweat-soaked skin light enough to leave no trace. “But we’ve gotta stay quiet, okay?”

Matt gives him a nod.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you like this -” Nick punctuates his words with a sharp nip at the skin stretched taut over Matt’s collarbone. Matt chokes off a moan; Nick gives him a second to recover, then nips him again. This time he manages to stay quiet. “That’s it, babe.”

Matt runs his hands up Nick’s thighs, over his hips, fingers hooking into Nick’s belt. “Can I?”

“Yeah, please.” Releasing Matt’s hair to lean back on his hands, Nick lifts his hips off the bed.

Matt gets Nick’s tights halfway down his thighs and abandons the effort, too impatient for more. Nick rolls his eyes, nudging him away to shove them the rest of the way down. He whips them in the general direction of his suitcase. 

“It doesn’t take that long,” he says, exasperated.

Matt’s recovered himself enough to laugh into Nick’s shoulder, his breath hot and slightly ticklish, fanning down over Nick’s chest. “So fussy.”

“Shut up,” Nick tells him, pressing a fond kiss to his temple.

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.” 

“Nah,” Matt says, sinking back down between Nick’s thighs. He makes a show of licking his palm, holding Nick’s gaze as he finally wraps a hand around him. “Patience, grasshopper.”

Nick rolls his eyes and then tips his head back, tries to focus on keeping his voice down, on the cracks in the ceiling, on anything except the hot wet press of his brother’s lips on the head of his cock. Sure enough, Matt takes his time: kisses away a bead of precome, sucks the head into his mouth and then releases it with an obscene pop, smiling wickedly when Nick has to bite his lip to stay quiet. 

“Mm, Matt -”

“Yeah, babe?”

“C’mon,” Nick says, but he knows what Matt wants. He’s asking for more, asking Nick to keep talking. “I could - I could feel you watching me tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You know how much I love having your eyes on me,” Nick runs his hands through Matt’s hair again, savouring the silkiness of it between his fingers and the way Matt leans into the touch. “Love knowing what it does to you.”

In answer, Matt presses a kiss to his hipbone: he’s done teasing. He sucks the head of Nick’s cock back into his mouth and starts to sink down, stroking with his hand what he can’t fit in his mouth just yet, setting up a rhythm that has Nick’s breath and his hips hitching.

“ _Oh_ fuck, Matt -”

Matt shifts his grip to Nick’s hips, presses his thumbs into the muscle there, effortlessly holding him down. Nick lets him take control, work his way down until he’s taking Nick to the root on every pass. The constricting heat of his throat has Nick fisting his hands in the sheets at his sides, the muscles in his thighs shaking with the effort of holding still. 

“God, Matt, please -” Nick lets his mental filter shut off, a whispered litany of filth spilling from his lips, “- I wanna fuck your throat, baby, wanna feel you choke, come on -”

Matt moans around Nick’s cock in his throat. There’s nowhere for the sound to go, only sensation: Nick throws his head back at the feeling, seeing stars. Matt pulls off, slow, and releases Nick’s hips. 

“Go for it,” he says. 

His voice is already strained. His tongue darts out, chasing Nick’s taste, and Nick has to take a second to breathe. He reaches down and runs his thumb over his brother’s bottom lip, already spit-slick and used.

“You ready?” Nick asks.

Matt nods. With his hand gentle on the back of Matt’s head, Nick guides him down. Matt takes him beautifully, like he always does, the muscles in his throat opening up for him like it’s nothing.

Nick sets the pace slow at first, making sure Matt has plenty of space to breathe. He runs his hands through Matt’s hair, sweeps it away from his face, pulls on it gently just to watch him try to arch into it. His lips are already red, stretched around Nick’s cock. They’ll be swollen by the time he’s done. The only thing more beautiful than Matt Jackson sucking dick is how fucked out he looks afterward. 

“Look at you. You’re so - _oh_ \- so pretty like this, Matt.”

Matt moans around him again. This time Nick’s hips stutter forward, and Matt pushes forward a little to meet him, eager. It’s almost more than his gag reflex can take.

“So greedy -” Nick breaks off, panting. He tightens his grip in Matt’s hair and picks up the pace, pushing deeper until Matt’s nose bumps against his abdomen with every thrust. “Is this what you want?”

Matt can’t answer him, but he doesn’t need to. He looks blissed out, taking Nick’s cock with his head tipped slightly back, eyes hooded.

“That’s right, babe. Just - _ah_ \- just like that. Feels so good. So tight, so -” Nick draws a shaky breath, lets it out slow, trying to get enough of his composure back to make this last. “So hard to stay quiet.”

At that, Matt makes a tiny, desperate sound. 

_Oh_. 

“Feel like I’m gonna scream,” Nick presses, thinking fast, “What d’you think would happen if I did?”

Matt’s dark eyes get darker. After a beat, his hands slide up Nick’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscle there, encouraging. 

“D’you - _ah -_ d’you think Kenny would hear?” 

Matt’s eyes flicker shut.

_Bingo_.

“Thought so.” Nick slows his pace, evening out until he’s pulling almost all the way out of Matt’s throat and pushing in deep on every thrust. “He looked pretty good tonight too, right?”

Matt’s grip on his thighs tightens, half possessive reassurance and half urging him on. Nick covers one of his brother’s hands with his own and squeezes back, making sure Matt knows this is okay.

“D’you want him, babe?” he asks, that momentary gentleness dispensed with, “D’you want him to fuck your face like this? You’d be so good for him, just like this, huh?”

Matt hums, low in his throat. The vibration is a rush to Nick’s head, dizzying, perfect. He snaps his hips forward, and Matt only relaxes further into his touch: like this, he can take whatever Nick gives him. 

“Yeah? What d’you think he’d do if he saw you like this? On your knees for me?”

He looks wrecked, his hair tangled in Nick’s fingers, colour rising in his cheeks at Nick’s words. He’s some work of art: filthy, beatific.

“You look so good like this, Matt, you’re - _oh_ god - so perfect, take it so well for me - maybe I’d let him watch.”

A shiver runs through Matt’s body. He’s starting to squirm now, his hips grinding up into nothing, mindlessly seeking friction but not willing to let go of Nick’s thighs to get it. 

“Yeah? D’you think he’d like that? He wants you so bad, Matt. He’s wanted you for years, he’s so - _ah_ \- so obvious.” Nick laughs, soft and almost cruel with it, “Wanna show him what he’s missing.”

Matt’s fingers are going to leave bruises on his thighs: ten dull aches for every move he makes tomorrow, tiny marks no one but them will know about. Nick’s losing his rhythm, short circuiting, his thrusts becoming shallow and haphazard.

“Wanna show him how much you love this. How much you love having my cock down your throat - god, _Matt_ \- so fucked up, baby, so perfect for me.”

Matt’s low hum is climbing, rising into desperation. The sound is barely audible, choked off on each uneven thrust, but the vibrations cut right to Nick’s core. He’s going to lose his mind before he lets himself come.

“D’you think - _oh_ fuck - d’you think he’d get off on this? On us? God, I bet he would. He’s a freak. I bet he’d lose his fucking mind if he knew.”

The maddening wet heat of Matt’s mouth is overflowing; he’s drooling now, his lips glistening with it, shameless. Nick’s not going to last much longer.

“Yeah? Oh fuck, Matt, I - _ah_ \- god, I wanna make him make him watch, make him tell you all about how pretty you look sucking your brother’s cock, not allowed to touch, not until - _ah_ \- not until I - god, I’m gonna -”

Instinctively, Matt presses forward, but Nick stops him, uses the last shred of his will-power to pull him off and away. With the hand still buried in his hair, he guides him up, up until they’re face to face again, until he can angle Matt’s face up and bare his throat and press their foreheads together.

Matt nods, just slightly: they don’t need words. He shifts forward on his knees, lines their hips up against one another, pushing at his ring gear until he can get a hand around both of them at once. Nick feels him shudder bodily at that first contact, the breath punched out of him by the feeling of Nick’s cock against his, slick with precome and his own saliva.

Nick’s lost all control. He loops his arms around Matt’s shoulders, holds on for dear life as Matt finishes them off, stroking quickly, meeting Nick’s eyes until Nick’s vision starts to static out and he surges forward into a desperate kiss. 

Reality bleeds back in the form of Matt’s lips on his throat, pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses against his pulse point. “Hey,” he murmurs, the low buzz of his voice a pleasant echo of a minute earlier. “You in there, baby?”

“…yeah. I’m - wow.”

Matt laughs. “Yeah.”

“Was that -”

“That was awesome.”

Nick folds forward, resting his head against Matt’s shoulder, relieved. “ _Yeah_ ,” he says, still panting, “I didn’t -”

“Neither, but I liked it.”

“Yeah.”

Matt lays a hand flat on Nick’s chest, pushes him back onto the bed and follows him down. “So, we’re good? With - whatever that was? The Kenny thing?” he asks, nuzzling into the side of Nick’s neck again.

Nick runs a hand through his brother’s hair, lets his fingers snag gently in a tangle and start to pull it loose. “Yeah. We should probably talk about it tomorrow, but we’re good.”

“Do we have time to sleep before then?”

Nick groans, pushing at him half-heartedly. “Not like this, we don’t. C’mon. Shower. I’m covered in jizz, it’s gross.”

Matt goes limp, a dead weight on top of his brother, feigning sleep.

“That’s not how you snore,” Nick tells the ceiling, exasperated, “Trust me.”

“I’m _tired_!” Matt whines, but he’s already starting to laugh. He sits up again, his hair brushing softly agaisnt Nick’s bare chest. “Are you good to walk, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m good to walk.” Nick says, shaking his head as he sits up. “Are you?”

The shower is cramped, and the water veers wildly from hot to cold, but it’s easier to manage with Matt’s body heat pressed against his. They let the water carry away the worst of the sweat and grime from their match and its aftermath, then wash each others’ hair - Matt’s is badly tangled, which Nick apologises for as he works a full bottle of hotel conditioner through it. 

Afterwards, Matt bundles him in a towel, and Nick presses kisses into his brother’s still-damp hair. 

“Let’s get some sleep.”

“Oh, _now_ you think we should -”

Nick interrupts him with a finger pressed to his lips. “Don’t.”

Matt smiles, small and fond. “Fine.”

The hotel sheets are crisp and new. They’d pushed the beds together before the show tonight, and now they set to work pulling the sheets and blankets loose, creating a descendant of the same nest-fort-hiding place that’s followed them since their first time on the road together. It’s only for certain places, certain nights: sometimes they don’t have time, or they can squeeze into a double or a king single together, or they’re just too tired. But tonight, by mutual agreement, they re-arrange the sheets and crawl in, curling up together, Matt’s head on Nick’s chest, his arm around Matt’s waist. 

“How long have we got?” Matt asks, his voice muffled by the blankets.

Nick stretches out, checks his phone. “Five hours.”

Matt groans. 

“We’re definitely talking about it tomorrow,” Nick says, pressing his face into Matt’s hair, inhaling the sweet, artificial scent of hotel shampoo.

“Mm,” Matt agrees, but he’s already dropping off to sleep.


End file.
